


12% of a (Terrible) Plan

by faith_girl222 (faithgirl)



Series: porn countdown to the 2015/2016 nhl season [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Closet Sex, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 18:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4797236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithgirl/pseuds/faith_girl222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno's stupid basketball shorts were easy to pull down, and his huge stupid dick was right there, because underwear was apparently for people who weren't trying to ruin Sid's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	12% of a (Terrible) Plan

**Author's Note:**

> day 4 of my porn countdown to the new hockey season. finally actually within my target wordcount \o/
> 
> as always, hearts and thanks to the welcometothesinbin crew.

"Sid," Geno whispered into his ear. "Why we in Dana's equipment closet?"

"Because you are driving me _crazy_ ," Sid whispered back, pushing Geno against the door. His legs were still shaking, the muscles of his lower abdomen jumping as he panted at Geno.

"Me?" Geno had that teasing tone. He completely knew he'd been torturing Sid for an hour.

"You completely know you've been torturing me - for an hour!" Sid was aiming for indignant but it was pretty clear he was missing it and landing closer to "desperate."

"Not know what you mean, Sid. Just exercises."

"Just - just shut up while I blow you. Like, try not to get us caught." 

Geno's stupid basketball shorts were easy to pull down, and his huge stupid dick was right there, because underwear was apparently for people who weren't trying to ruin Sid's life. He was already hard too, the asshole.

Sid ran his lips down the shaft, pausing to lick at Geno's balls. Sid gave him a little teeth on his way back up, and Geno was at least making a solid effort at being quiet. The competitive, stupid part of Sid wanted to get Geno to the point where he couldn't help being loud.

It was a thought still in Sid's mind as he took Geno's cock into his mouth, rubbing the head against his palette and pressing his tongue along the underside. Geno's hands had gone to his head, one in his hair and the other on his cheek, thumb rubbing at the corner of Sid's mouth.

He went down fast, taking Geno all the way into the back of his throat, swallowed around him. Geno's hand tightened in Sid's hair, and some quiet moans escaped him. Sid went down further, until he was almost choking on it, feeling the pressure and fullness, the fluttering in his stomach; his competitive instincts were stupid sometimes, not great for survival, and so was the instinct to take a dick deep enough to be making his body worry about breathing.

"Sid," Geno whispered brokenly as Sid eased off. He tongued along the slit as he caught his breath. Geno's hand was still on his face, rubbing his lips. Sid made to go down again, was already anticipating the feeling on Geno's cock sliding over his tongue, stretching his lips, forcing its way into his throat. But Geno's was already coming, keening quietly as his come was spurting onto Sid's chin and lips.

Geno hauled him up, bumping his face into Sid's in the dark, and once he found Sid's mouth he was quick to kiss him, to lick his chin clean, to press his tongue into the nooks and crannies of Sid's mouth that his cock couldn't get to.

One of Geno's big hands was rubbing against Sid's chest, his abs, stroking along the v of his hip. Unlike Geno, Sid was actually wearing underwear, but that didn't stop him from being hard again, from trying to grind against Geno through two layers of clothes. 

"Stop teasing," Sid whined.

" _You_ tease, I'm _plan_ ", Geno growled back, as he finally put his fingers inside Sid's waistband. Sid was so hard inside his sweatpants Geno didn't have to go in far to make contact with the leaking tip. 

"So wet for me," Geno said against Sid's cheek, finally wrapping his big hand around Sid's cock. He made a considering noise, and Sid whimpered into Geno's mouth, muffling the noise. "You come already? While I fucked your mouth?" Sid managed to moan out a _no_.

Geno jerked him quickly, palming over the head every over stroke. "You hard and wet while you doing leg extension?" Sid bit at Geno's mouth, dizzy with being hard again so soon. "You come while doing leg extension, watch me do squats?" 

He felt his face and chest flush, his nipples hardening. "Yes." Sid's face burned, but he was so close. "Geno, I'm gonna --"

But Geno shushed him, because he was an asshole, but he also slithered down Sid's body and made Sid come in his mouth, so he wasn't a total jerk. Sid leaned his head against the door, breathing loud in the quiet darkness. Geno had his face in Sid's shirt, his nose poking Sid's bellybutton. 

"Terrible plan, Sid," Geno told his abdomen. 

"It was _your_ terrible plan."

"I not plan for you _come in pants_. Or take us to, to _sex closet_."

"Both of those things are 100% your fault." Sid could hear the sounds from the down the hall starting to fade. Maybe they'd be able to leave without getting caught. Or maybe Duper would be laying in wait, wondering why Sid had dragged Geno off before Kadar had actually dismissed them.

"You have to go out first, G."

"Things I do for you," Geno said, standing up. Sid grabbed at him in the dark, and they shared a sulky kiss.

"The things I'll do _to_ you if we can get home without getting the third degree from any nosy French Canadians."

"Fine, fine, I go, protect from Duper," Geno grumbled, pushing away from the door and turning to leave.

"I guess you aren't a total jerk," Sid murmured into Geno's spine, arms snaking around him and preventing him from opening the door.

"No, just your jerk," he agreed, but Sid could feel him miming jerk off motions.

"Oh my god, your puns are 100% completely terrible though."


End file.
